The investigation is designed to explore the relations, if any, between renal hemodynamic changes, systemic hemodynamic changes and the renin and prostaglandin systems in patients with cirrhosis and ascites. Studies will be performed serially and before and after procedures (side to side portacaval shunt or peritoneovenous shunt) which markedly alter both systemic and renal hemodynamics.